


hotel california

by kittykitty410



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: (again), Fluff, M/M, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykitty410/pseuds/kittykitty410
Summary: Gerard gets high a lot, but not always off of drugs.





	

He knew the exact second the next song would start, and would move the needle back to the beginning.  
“Hotel California”.  
When Frank wasn’t there, or he ran out of his stash, he’d listen to the song. It was better than weed, but he wouldn’t say it out loud.  
Gerard could get high off of Bowie. He just preferred to be high while listening to him. With “Hotel California”, he was just in the air.  
So, Gerard put the needle back one more time, wondering when Frank would be there. Frank - the boy with ugly hair and good eyebrows, always ready to say something rude to Gerard without meaning it.  
Maybe it was because they loved each other?  
Gerard kept saying, “I love vinyls more,” so Frank would get angry. Get angry and say something like: “If you love them so much, why are you always looking for my dick?”  
A joke, obviously.  
Frank meant more to Gerard than vinyls ever could. More to Gerard than the feeling of floating on air. Frank made him feel higher than “Hotel California” or weed ever could.  
When Frank walked in seven minutes later than he was supposed to arrive, the song ended, and Gerard forgot to move the needle back to the beginning.  
And when he forgot to move the needle back, he was back on Earth, and more in love.


End file.
